


Я все слышу

by may_the_eternal



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_the_eternal/pseuds/may_the_eternal
Summary: - Он отозвал охрану, - Диаваль внимательно осмотрел  стены замка. - Тебя здесь ждут! Идти туда - это смерти подобно! - Так не иди, - Малефисента не обратила внимания на его попытки ее остановить. Оба понимали, что выбора у них нет. - Конечно, Диаваль. Куда же я без тебя, Диаваль! - и все же он хотел услышать от нее что-нибудь другое.разнообразия. А то вдруг их тут убьют.  - Я все слышу.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Я все слышу

Рассвет мягко опускался на Топкие Болота. Тьма минута за минутой уступает свои владения. Тихо шелестит листва на деревьях, ей вторит сочно зеленая трава. Волшебный народ ещё сладко спит. Им не интересно, насколько красиво блестит роса, переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, как мягко и ласково светит солнце. Диаваля вообще-то раньше это тоже не очень интересовало. Он никогда не понимал привычки Малефисенты подолгу стоять на возвышенностях скал и задумчиво смотреть куда-то в даль. По его скромному мнению в этом не было никакого толку.

Но сейчас все изменилось. Спустя пять лет разногласий, молчаливого возмущения, сложных и путанных отношений (а так же один заговор, войну между людьми и темными эльфами, смерть и возрождение Крёстной) Аврора наконец-то вышла замуж, а Малефисента, неожиданно для всех, обрела целое племя себе подобных. У обеих женщин появились новые заботы и обязанности.

И Диаваль с прискорбием должен был признать, что стал не нужен. Аврора уже достаточно вырослая, чтобы самостоятельно о себе заботиться, не рискуя съесть по ошибке пауков, одеваться ей помогают слуги, а в придворных манерах ее за последние пять натаскал сам ворон. И если что-то и нужно уточнить во всех этих тонкостях, то рядом есть любящий супруг и его достопочтенный отец. А Малефисента, которая когда-то обрекла его на существование человеком, теперь стала остро необходима темным эльфам, которые слёзно просили защиты и покровительства Феникса. Даже жители Болот не нуждались в нем, так как Аврора по-прежнему оставалась их королевой. Да и сама Малефисента умудрялась найти минуту-другую. Для всех, но не для него.

— Вот ты где! — раздалось из-за спины.

Ворон дернулся от неожиданности, удивляясь, как умудрился не услышать шум крыльев.

— Что-то случилось? — даже не приглядываясь, можно понять, что фея чем-то очень взволнована.

Но его вопрос остался без ответа. Рогатая волшебница, сделав несколько мощных взмахов крыльями, плавно опустилась рядом. Несмотря на некоторое беспокойство, Диаваль не мог не отметить насколько она прекрасна. Ему нравится в ней все: огромные крылья, тянувшиеся шлейфом; величественная походка без доли гордости и зазнайства; уверенный взгляд; плавные движения. Даже то, как она носит рога — словно корону.

Выстоять несколько секунд под изучающим взглядом не так уж сложно. Он к этому привык за столько-то лет. А вот к тому, что его не замечают привыкнуть невозможно. Раньше к нему прислушивались. Раньше с ним советовались. Раньше его мнение считалось очень весомым. Даже если это не признавалось вслух. Он это чувствовал каким-то звериным нутром. Но то было раньше. Теперь все изменилось, и он это прекрасно осознавал, глядя на то, как она молча разворачивается лицом к обрыву.

Диаваль продолжает стоять рядом с феей, периодически искоса посматривая на нее. Они не виделись уже пять дней, а если брать в расчет нормальное общение — три месяца. С тех самых пор, как король Джон официально передал свои полномочия сыну, а Борра и его народ стали неотступно следовать за Фениксом.

— Неужели ты наконец-то разгадал смысл этого странного ритуала? — не разворачиваясь, поинтересовалась Малефисента.

— Увы, нет, моя Госпожа. Но думаю, я близок к отгадке, — слегка обескуражено в тон ей отвечает Диаваль.

Лёгкий ветерок приятно обдувает лицо, и ворон испытывает жуткое желание вернуться в родную ипостась. Распахнуть черные крылья, поймать ветер и парить. Парить пока окончательно не выбьется их сил. И чтобы ни о чем не думать, и ничего не чувствовать. Но он слишком гордый, чтобы попросить.

— Как давно ты здесь?

— Несколько дней, — он еще удивлен столь внезапным вопросом, но все равно отвечает уклончиво. Ложь — удел людей. А честно признаться во всем нет сил. Да и зачем? Кого это волнует.

— Неужели понравилось быть человеком? — Малефисента разворачивается к нему и иронично выгибает бровь.

— Никогда! — категоричность ворона ее смешит.

— Хуже только паршивый пёс, да? — поддразнивает она.

И смеётся. Громко и заливисто, глядя на то, как верный ворон, умудряется нахохлиться даже в облике человека и бросает на нее уничтожающие взгляды.

— Не вижу ничего смешного. Да и к вашему сведению, есть кое-кто похуже, — заговорческие нотки заставляют Малефисенту податься вперед.

— И кто же это? — она склоняется настолько близко, что без труда чувствует его дыхание, а непослушные смоляные пряди так и норовят залезть ей в глаза.

— Одна рогатая фея, что совсем позабыла о своем верном друге!

Быстро прошептав, Диаваль с удивительной ловкостью отпрыгивает как можно дальше и с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как меняется выражение лица его Госпожи. Даже если она испепелит его, это того стоило!

— Ах ты! Нахал! — глядя на повеселевшего ворона, Малефисента испытывает острое желание хорошенечко его проклясть. Но игнорировать острое чувство стыда уже не получается.

— Да, вот так, — ворон даже не пытается скрыть вызывающие нотки в голосе.

И Малефисента его прекрасно понимает. Да, она поступила некрасиво. Так не обращаются с теми, кто был рядом больше двадцати лет, терпел все ее выходки, поддерживал и спорил, рискуя быть обращенным во что-то особенное отвратительное, был ее крыльями… В конце концов они вместе вырастили дочь! Не всем людям это удается.

Но она не могла по-другому. Ей нужно были время, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Ведь даже за заботами о темных эльфах, Болотах, получении новых знаний и Авроре она не забывала о нём.

Перерождение — это не просто так. Лишь через несколько дней, слившихся в один, наполненный ревом, криками счастья и боли, смущенными улыбками Авроры, светящимся от радости Филиппом, буйным празднеством, шальными фейри, опьяняющим восторгом детей, впервые вставших на крыло в настоящем небе, она смогла медленно опуститься на скалистый выступ и медленно выдохнуть.

Это была уже другая Малефисента. Тяжкий груз давивший, казалось, целую жизнь, упал, обратясь в пыль. Все воспоминания, все то, что она пережила за эти годы остались с ней, но стали как данность, как что-то старое, что просто есть, как ее часть. То, что испытывала фея можно было сравнить с выздоровлением. Словно она несколько дней металась под горячкой в бреду, и наконец-то забылась спокойным сном. А завтра проснётся и, несмотря на слабость и подкашивающиеся ноги, выйдет из душной комнаты на свежий воздух и вдохнет его полной грудью.

Именно так ощущала себя Малефисента, стоя на самой высокой скале, и наблюдая за веселящимися эльфами. Теперь Болота вновь станут ее домом, уже в четвертый раз за эту жизнь, но в этот раз по-настоящему. Она наконец-то свободна от всех невидимых оков, и может наслаждаться жизнью. И в ее сердце найдется место и для волшебного народца, и для Авроры (а возможно даже и для ее мужа), и для темных эльфов, и для Диаваля.

Спустя много лет и испытаний она поняла, почему он не улетел тогда, после битвы со Стефаном. Ведь мог бы, вернувшись из замка и залечив страшные раны, сказать, что сорвав с нее железную сетку, выполнил свой долг и может быть свободен. Мог, но не сделал. А она как-то и забыла. И отказывалась признаться даже себе, что все пять лет боялась это просьбы. Теперь не боится. В жизни Малефисенты начинается новая страница, и первой строчкой в нее она впишет Диаваля.

— Что ж… Собирайся! Мы летим в наше гнездо, — оказывается, это не так уж и страшно. Всего несколько слов — и вот оно счастье.

— В наше гнездо? — и улыбаться радостно и беззаботно она умеет не хуже крестницы.

— Не думала, что у тебя так рано начнутся проблемы со слухом… — да, вот чего ей так не хватало последнее время: равенства.

Для Авроры она очень близкий человек, но осознание ее опыта делает девушку несколько более уязвимой. Для болотного народа — та, кто защищала, пусть и заставив на некоторое время преклонить колени. А эльфы (даже самые умудрённые опытом и силой) ее слегка обожествляют. У Диаваля ни того, ни другого, ни третьего нет и никогда не было. То, что фея его госпожа нисколько не умаляло вороньего достоинства. Всякий раз, когда он начинал говорить на свой страх и риск, во всем облике его облике чувствовалось уважением и почитание, но вместе с тем и чувство собственного достоинства.

— Видимо, человеческие уши сильнее подвержены загрязнению, нежели вороньи, — Диаваль усмехнулся, но за этим смешком была спрятана подготовка к чему-то серьезному. — И тем не менее, позволь мне уточнить: ты решила вернуться на болота?

— Да, я вернулась домой, — не удержавшись, Малефисента окинула взглядом земли Болот, простирающиеся до самого горизонта.

— Но, подожди, ты ведь сказала Борре, что вы летите домой? — но вид ворона, сбитого с толку, был на-а-амного интереснее. Учитывая то, что последние пять лет счёт был явно не в ее пользу.

— Именно. И что же тебя смущает? Я сказала, что лечу домой и вот — я дома.

— А как же эльфы? — Диаваль потряс головой, надеясь, что мысли перестанут путаться. Неужели в жизни действительно бывают чудеса, и именно поэтому она стоит здесь и втолковывает ему то, что он и не мечтал услышать, скучающим и слегка покровительным тоном?

— А что: эльфы? На Болотах места хватит для всех. Тем более желающих не так уж и много, — на секунду ее голос сорвался. — Война сильно уменьшила ряды. А большинство из тех, кто остался или хотят попробовать новые места поблизости, или вернуться на историческую родину.

— А вы значит, возвращаетесь на Болота, Госпожа… — она хотела уже перебить его, но он не дал ей этого сделать, осторожно перехватив кисть. — Начинаете новую жизнь… Зачем же Вам старый слуга?

— Должен же кто-то быть моими крыльями, — на кончиках пальцев заиграла золотистая магия, мягко перетекая с руки на руку.

— Но у тебя есть свои! — Диавалю даже не нужно было отрывать взгляда от ее лица, чтобы заметить краем глаза огромные крылья за ее спиной, что так красиво переливались в лучах восходящего солнца.

— Одной пары мало. А на Болотах, ой как, много дел. И за Чудищем надо приглядывать, — незаметно задержав дыхание, Малефисента на пробу переплела их пальцы.

— Просто признайся, что ты жить не можешь без меня! — ворон улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, но в глазах его чертики выплясывали победный марш.

Малефисента не ответила, с замиранием сердца чувствуя, как его пальцы уверенно и нежно сжимают ее руку. И совсем нестрашно. Усмехнувшись, фея развернулась спиной к бездне и сделала несколько полушагов назад. Хватка стала крепче, а на лице Диаваля появилось беспокойство.

— Конечно, Диаваль. Куда же я без тебя, Диаваль.

Хитрая улыбка, толчок — и он не даёт ей этого сделать. Хватает, второй рукой и резко притягивает к себе.

— С ума сошла?! — все возмущение тонет в беззаботно весёлом смехе и недовольном карканье.

Он не успокаивается даже в родной ипостаси. Хлопает крыльями, каркает на срыв, рискуя случайно выколоть ей глаза. А Малефисента лишь громче смеётся, улыбается по-особенному нежно, игриво щелкает его по клюву и подмигивает:

— Догоняй!

Шаг в бездну и он камнем бросается за ней. Все ещё призывно и обеспокоенно каркая, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма. Дошло наконец.

«Я все слышал!» — неожиданно раздается в голове в тот момент, когда крылья за спиной распахиваются, ловя поток, и над лесом стремглав пролетает огромная тень. После прерождения кольца при ней не было, и фея считала, что ритуал придется проводить заново, но как оказалось, слышат они друг друга прекрасно. Просто лишь когда Диаваль в своем истинном обличии. А когда он становится человеком они могут поговорить и так.

— Я очень на это надеюсь. Мне бы не хотелось танцевать брачный танец.


End file.
